User talk:Drago99
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Fallen62 (Talk) 04:42, 15 July 2010 Re: Admin Hi Drago99, the demands are mentioned here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 05:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :RfA = R'equest '''f'or 'A'dminship." --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Links In style terms, we only need one link to a specific page per article (excluding infoboxes). My tip is to keep it at one, something I am sorting from you recent edits.--Wyvern Rex. 11:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Language infoboxes If you have English as your mother tongue, you need User en. If English isn't your first language, then add the number on as appropriate.--Wyvern Rex. 16:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Varden supporters need User varden. Weas-El helpfully produced a guide, found at "Subpages of my User Page" then User Weas-El: Userboxes. Anything else you want should be there, though Category: Userboxes is still worth a look.--Wyvern Rex. 16:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Here are the links: User:Weas-El/Userboxes is just a sandbox for checking the boxes' layout, but it provides a quick overview. Or check Category:Userboxes, as Wyvern Rex wrote. --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I took the liberty of rearranging your userboxes a bit. :-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed them again ;-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 16:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: To-Do and Projects Thanks, hugely appreciated ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 16:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :All the pages already exist, you'll find them all linked on :* Eragon: Prologue:_Shade_of_Fear :* Eldest: A_Twin_Disaster :* Brisingr: The_Gates_of_Death :What has to be done: :* Most chapter articles are extremely short. Add a summary if necessary. :* Make sure, all of them are properly categorized. :* Check links. Every page should only be linked to once, and without redirects. Exception: Links in infoboxes or navboxes. :* Layout: Names of books are normally written in italic style in Inheriwiki, chapter names (only in those articles) ''bold and italic''. Remove line breaks by "br" tags. Remove surplus blank lines. :If you use Wikia's "what-you-see-is-what-you-get" editor, it may be impossible to avoid br-tags and hard to check the layout style. You don't have to take care of all points I mentioned at the same time. For example, if you choose just to add content to the articles, that's fine too of course. See you, --Weas-El ( talk ) 10:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Dragons Indeed I do.--Wyvern Rex. 11:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature You need to go to the page, then you need to check the box next to the words '''Custom Signature. Then you need to type in how you want your signature to look. To change the colors of something, you need to use an html tag to change the color. For instance, mine is like this: ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' which combines both HTML formatting with wiki formatting. If you don't know about HTML and colors and stuff, there are many "predefined" colors (i.e. blue, red, white, black, etc.), but you can also make your own colors using a hexadecimal color chart. Just make sure that, if you choose a different color, you need to have the # in front of it, so that the span would look like this: Fallen62 Did this help? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tonight Hi Drago99, all work on Inheriwiki is voluntary and appreciated ... If real life asks for your attention, nobody has any problem with that. ;-) And to answer your question, I'll reveal only this: I'm more than ten years older than you. --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo Yea, you can call me that ;) And you can, but I'm ganna tell you the same thing I told Wyrven Rex: I'm going through each page, regardless of whether or not someone has just gone through it the day before. So, you can go through them, but don't get offended if I change/remove/reword/add something you just changed/added/reworded/removed ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 03:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hi Drago99, please create a subsection on the page Inheriwiki:Requests for rollback for your request. We should give the other users a chance to comment on this. Has there been a situation recently, when you could have made good use of rollback rights? (I hope my English isn't too awkward... ^^) --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad you've returned. With the announcement of Inheritance we're going to have something of a traffic upsurge.--Wyvern Rex. 15:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Many things have changed: I got the Almanac and discovered a mistake in it, we have the cover, title and release date of the fourth book, the skin of all Wikia changed (not for the better) and we adapted to cope with it. Our new skin is based on a real lizard, by the way. All this, and you have a new signature.--Wyvern Rex. 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are considering another signature change, then have you considered the English version of Fredrich Schiller's "Mit der Dummheit kämpfen Götter selbst vergebens" (Against stupidity the gods themselves contend in vain)? A good quote, and a very good book by Isaac Asimov into the bargain. Anyway, I have the Inheritance Almanac page updated, next stop Alagaesia.com! If you could play the text adventure game found there and note anything interesting, then it would help substantially.--Wyvern Rex. 09:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Please help yourself to some sympathy, and maybe read my new page Junior Riders Academy.--Wyvern Rex. 17:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC)